


As Long As I'm With You

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: The thing about Magnus and Alec was that they knew they weren't perfect, and they didn't obsess over the things that made them imperfect. When they came upon mountains that blocked their path, they climbed them instead of standing at the bottom and fighting over which method of travel would be fastest. They knew that relationships took effort, and they did not take each other for granted. It was what made them so different from other couples.





	As Long As I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Some plotless & domestic fluff for you guys. I hope you're all doing well and that you like this!

The busy traffic was just loud enough to slide through the open windows of the loft along with the cool breeze, and Magnus let the noise wash over him and calm his breathing, which was still somewhat fast after the events that had just taken place. Alec laid beside him, his arm thrown over Magnus' waist and his head on his chest. Their legs were tangled, their hands clasped, and Magnus was sure that he had never felt so content in his life.

There had been no one before who he could just  _be_  with. There was always the need to move, to play games, to circle around and around with someone until one of them got tired and ended things. It was never like that with Alec. In fact, Magnus had never been so happy to do absolutely nothing with someone in his life.

Well, what they had just done certainly hadn't counted as  _nothing_ , but that was no one's business except their own.

They stayed like that for a while, satisfied to just soak in each other's presence, until Alec's stomach rumbled just loud enough to make blush rise in his cheeks. It was ridiculous that something as simple as being hungry could embarrass him considering the state they were in, but Magnus decided not to comment on that fact.

"I have leftover pizza in the fridge. I'll heat it up," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Alec's head and taking in the scent of sweat and sandalwood. Something about that made pride rush through Magnus' veins. The evidence that they were together was everywhere, not just in material things, but in the way Alec laughed more, the way he no longer scowled constantly, how he snapped less. It's like something inside of him had calmed once he accepted who he truly was, and Magnus was so grateful to have been a part of all of it.

It took a fair amount of willpower to actually get up after that, seeing as the Shadowhunter was wrapped around him in a way that implied he had no intention of moving, but eventually he managed, unabashedly taking in the sight of his boyfriend sprawled across the cobalt blue sheets. He had found that the color looked especially stunning against Alec's pale skin, and contrasted nicely with the halo of his dark hair that was spread out across the pillow.

Alec was pouting slightly, his lip jutting out adorably, and it was almost enough to draw Magnus right back into his arms, but he shook his head and turned around. Alec let out a huff but didn't complain any further, and Magnus let a small grin pull up the corners of his lips as he slid Alec's shirt over his head and pulled on one of his clean pairs of briefs.

"You're a thief," Alec called as he sauntered out of the room, and Magnus turned around just to give him a triumphant smirk before he continued into the kitchen. He was not a big fan of leftovers, seeing as he could summon a fresh pizza to the loft with just a snap of his fingers, but Alec didn't like wasting food, so he sacrificed.

"Such a do-gooder," Magnus mumbled under his breath as he placed the cold pizza onto a tray and slid it into the oven. He had magically preheated it, because he was unwilling to stand in the chilly kitchen for too long in just a shirt and underwear. The cold seeped into his skin as he stood there for just a few seconds, and he was about to run back into the bedroom and burrow under the covers- and into Alec's embrace- when he felt long arms wrap around him from behind.

"I heard that," Alec whispered, his breath sliding across his ear, and Magnus shivered for an entirely different reason. He turned to face his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, raising an eyebrow unapologetically. Alec was much too stealthy for Magnus' health, but he had become exceptionally good at keeping his composure. He had put on a pair of Magnus' underwear, most likely to make a point, but Magnus paid it no mind.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing about it?" he asked, knowing that every inch of his body was screaming  _challenge_. Alec's spine straightened, but the grin on his mouth remained, and before Magnus could escape, a laugh ripped from his throat as Alec wiggled his finger against his side.

That was something that Alec had never done before, and Magnus had no idea how he even knew that he was ticklish. The assault continued until Magnus was gasping for breath, and when Alec stepped back a wide grin adorned his face and tears were welled up in his eyes from laughing so hard. Magnus was sure he looked the same, and he couldn't even be mad because he was  _so gone_  for Alec that he was surprised he managed to breathe normally every other moment of the day.

Once both of them calmed down they just looked at each other for a few moments, their smiles reduced from crooked grins to closed-lip promises. It was always remarkable to Magnus that they could say so much to each other without speaking at all. With just a glance or a touch they were able to flip to the same page, which was yet another thing that Magnus had never experienced in his past relationships.

He had never met anyone that fit him as well as Alec did, and he doubted that he would ever find something as real and beautiful as that again, no matter how long he lived. The thing about Magnus and Alec was that they  _knew_  they weren't perfect, and they didn't obsess over the things that  _made_  them imperfect. When they came upon mountains that blocked their path, they climbed them instead of standing at the bottom and fighting over which method of travel would be fastest. They knew that relationships took effort, and they did not take each other for granted. It was what made them so different from other couples.

Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts by the smell of something burning, and it took his brain a couple seconds to realize that he had left the food in the oven way too long.

"Shit."

The word left his mouth in a hiss as he opened the oven door to see a few severely burnt pieces of pizza. He felt eyes on him and turned to see an amused expression on Alec's face that he wasn't even trying to hide. Magnus narrowed his eyes and flicked his wrist, sending the burnt meal into the void, turning off the oven, and conjuring up a fresh pizza simultaneously. He closed the oven door and walked over to the box, opening it up and taking a slice for himself, biting into it immediately and closing his eyes as his tastebuds practically sang with joy.

Alec chuckled low in his throat and grabbed the box in one hand, intertwining his and Magnus' fingers with the other and pulling him into the living room. They flopped down on the couch side by side, their shoulders and legs squished together, and with another snap Magnus had a movie playing. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, talking, laughing, kissing, and just existing. 

Magnus knew nights like that, when they really did do nothing but  _be_  with each other, were the nights he would always cherish most. That was the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
